


camp tv shuffle take 1

by 10i



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10i/pseuds/10i





	camp tv shuffle take 1

Cam: were on in 3 2 1

Chris: Yo we,re coming at you live at Camp Wawanaka for a new kind of remake I’m your host chrism clean heres the deal 18 to 22 campers will be compiting 500,000 dollars the have to avoid grizzly bears flys and all other shit in the end only one will be left standing so find out on Camp TV shuffeed edition.

(theme song And commercal break)

Chris: Welcome back time to meet the crew.

( first one is a pig Tail girl slighty obes aisan runniny towards chris and hugging him )

Chris: Haley Quinn?

Haley: OMG Its Like so cool To meet you. You looked a lot taller on the screen.

Chris: Just go

A large black man appears.

Chris Riff

Riff: This it it?

Yep: damn looked a lott difrent on the brochore.

(next one is a slender attractive firey Lredhead chick Brown t shirt with a heart shaped deadpool logo And jeans with sandals this is Sabrina swanson a laney penn expy and similer substitue for goth girl gwen.)

Chris: Sabrina welcome

Sabrina: you gotta be fucking kidding were staying here?

Chris: no your staying here my crib is a way


End file.
